


Only Human

by theelectricplayground



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelectricplayground/pseuds/theelectricplayground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/OC<br/>Takes Place during the Avengers. Loki is currently detained by the Avengers, but his plans are taking a little longer than expected. While in SHEILD's hands, he unexpectedly is infatuated with the daughter of a SHIELD operative; Suzannah. Suddenly, his only worries aren't just with the chitauri. Point of View is mostly in suzannah's but some in Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courage and Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! So I'm finally so excited to be writing on here finally after reading so many great fics! I've got a lot planned for this story, so if you have any questions or tips feel free to ask them or add them. I feel like the Chapters I have written are really short, so I'm going to work really hard on lengthening them! :D

I wasn't looking forward to starting a life on a military base. Certainly not one that was suspended in air. Certainly not one that could fall any second out of the sky. I suppose it wasn't my choice though. My father fought very hard to find me a room on the Helicarrier, and the most I could do is pretend like I was excited. I looked out the plane window and saw the runway of the giant craft approaching. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I was unsure how to greet my father. I hadn't seen him since I was a child, and I was eighteen now.  
I lurched forward in my seat as the jet landed. I took one last deep breath and rose from my seat. I gathered my luggage and lesiurly walked to the door. When it opened, the sun shined bright in my eyes. I decended the stairs leading to the ground, and squinted, barely able to see, when a man grabs my left arm.  
"Suzannah?" The man asks.  
He sounded unsure and completely delighted at the same time. Knowing exactly who it was, I decided to embrace him.  
"Phil!" I squeak, too excited to notice the fact that my father was not around to welcome me.  
"Wow, you really have grown...maybe a whole two inches since I've last seen you! It's funny what twelve years can do!" Phil teases.  
"Oh hush Coulson. You should know I'm a whole five feet tall now." I say.  
He laughs heartily. Agent Coulson was a dear friend of my father's. He is like family to me. Even when my parents had split and my mother moved her and I all the way to the west coast, he kept in touch. Always asking how I was, how I was feeling. Something my parents neglected to considerer during their divorce. I was delighted it was him who first approached me here on the the Helicarrier. Noticing my father isn't here for this warm renunion, my smile faded and my face became serious. Noticing the change in atmosphere, Coulson addressed the absense.  
"Your father is on duty right now. He really tried to be here, but things are pretty tight at the moment. I'm sure you're aware of who we have in out possession right now...and your dad has the pleasure of gaurding that nuisance. I could take you to see him if you like, I'll have staff take your belongings to your room."  
I nod in appreciation. It was best to get it over with, instead of waiting for his shift to end. The wait would only make me more anxious.  
"I would like that, thank you." 

We meander around the Helicarrier until we reach a Steel Door. Coulson looks at me intently and grabs my shoulders.  
"Before I take you in, I must heed you of our prisoner. He is a trickster, a twister of words, a liar. He may be behind protective glass, but his words can still penetrate it. Whatever you do, do not talk to him. He will get inside your head. Don't you dare talk to him."  
I nod in compliance, not wanting to speak anymore, more afraid of the reunion with my father than the norse god.  
Coulson entered a password into a keypad on the wall and the door slides open. I hesitantly take a step into the room and Phil guides me up the steps where I saw two men standing on either side of a glass tank. I breathe deep, and open my mouth.  
"Agent Reighneir..?"I mutter.  
The guard on the right side of the glass prison turns and his posture drops. He takes off his helmet and rubs his eyes.  
"Oh Suzannah. My suzannah" he sighs.  
He walks over to me and envelopes my entire body in his embrace. He was warm, and the pads of his uniform were rough. I was so afraid of his rejection, but in this moment my fears ceased to flourish.  
"Hey dad.." I manage to say into his chest.  
I felt stupid. I had no idea what else to say. I was so lost in his embrace, I couldn't manifest any other thoughts. He released me from his arms and gazed at me with tears welling up in his eyes.  
"You've become such a beautiful woman Suzannah. I'm so happy to have you with me once more." he chirped.  
"Thank you, I've missed you so much. I'm glad to be back..even in these conditions." I manage to muster.  
He continues to look at me when an unfamiliar voice interjects the moment.  
"Yes, lovely, father and daughter together once again. Now if you pesky mortals are done with your irksome reunion, would you silence yourselves. Your overlord demands some quiet."  
I gawk at the man within the glass. My face swelters with growing heat. I was infuriated. How dare he attempt to impose authority over anyone while fixed within his prison.  
"Excuse me, I don't believe you have any say in the matter behind the walls of your confinement. " I say with confidence.  
"Suzannah! I said do not speak to him!" Coulson chides.  
I ignore him, and start to approach the glass. My father grabs my arm to stop me, but I shake him off. I walk right up to the cellophane wall and look up at the culprit. My eyes meet his, and mine narrow, attempting to give my most intimidating glare. He chuckles and smiles sinisterly.  
"I will crush you beneath the heel of my foot. I will laugh while your insides spill from you as you beg for mercy if you ever dare speak against me once more." he threatens.  
I smile. This guy was so full of it. I couldn't wait to see what other punishments he would force upon me.  
"Sounds like a good time to me. You'll have to give me your number, then maybe when your sentence is over we can get together and you can actually do it, but I must tell you, you've got to take me to dinner first. I'm not an easy girl."  
His nostrils flair. I've clearly agitaded him. In the reflection of the glass I can see my father, the guard and coulson's faces, all unisonly horrified. The Norse god straightens is jaw and takes a deep breath, clearly about to spit out whatever nonsense he can.  
"You mewling quim. You revolting, meager mortal. How dare you speak to a god in such authority! How dare you not cower under my will! Who in the nine realms do you think you are?!" He shouts  
He's on his toes now, fists up to the glass. His breathing heavy, clearly he's enraged.  
"Well, I'm Suzannah, and I'm just a normal young lady, but I like to think I'm more important than that. You're Loki right? You should really take some deep breaths, and calm down a bit. It's not healthy to have as much rage as you do now."  
His state remains the same, but then his feet sink down to the ground, his shoulders soften, and gradually his breathing slows. His glare however, remains intact.  
"Indeed I am Loki of Asgard. You may consider yourself blessed to be in my presence." he growls  
"As may you in mine. It's been nice chatting with you, but I must retire to my room. It has been a very long day for me, and I grow tired. Please, be kind to my father." I command.  
He gathers his hands behind his back and retracts from the glass.  
"Farewell Suzannah. I hope your slumber is plentiful." He scoffs.  
I turn around and hug my father.  
"tough job you've got here. This guy is draining. It's good to be back dad, but I'm so tired from the flight, I must return to my room. Goodnight."  
I hug him one last time and turn to Coulson.  
"Phil will you please show me to my room? I would really appreciate it." I ask  
"certainly..but there will be much to discuss when you awake." he replies.  
We exit the room and he leads me down a series of hallways until we reach another steel door.  
"Here's your chambers, I hope everything is to your liking. There is also a personal bathroom inside, so you don't have to use the communal showers. Your belonging should be in your room."  
I'm hit with a pang of guilt when I realize how much trouble my father must have gone through to get me a personal bathroom. Oh god, and I had spoken more to SHEILD's prisoner than I had him. I had to make up for it somehow.  
"Thank you Phil....I'm so sorry about what happened..I know I should have listened to you. He just infuriated me..I should have never spoken to Loki."  
"well..Suzannah, that's what we must speak to you about when you awaken..Loki doesn't speak to anyone. He hasn't said a word to a single person since his arrival. He's been here three weeks. We've tried to, because we needed to pry information out of him, but we have been unsuccesful. "  
Coulson looks at me with worry written across his features. My breathing becomes shallow and panic sets in.  
"understood. Now I belive I need some rest." I say  
"Alright, sleep well." says Coulson.  
I turn and the door behind me slides shut. The room is beautifully decorated. The bed is large, with a fluffy green comforter. My favorite color. The pillowcases are white as well as the sheets. On the one wall there is a black dresser with a lamp and a blank picture frame. On another small black desk. A white fluffy rug ties it all together. I sigh and plop back down onto the bed, letting sleep take me over.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Meanwhile in another part of the Helicarrier Thor, Phil Coulson, Tony Stark, Nick Fury, and Captain America all gather.]  
"I really like her attitude. She's sarcastic and sincere at the same time. Kid's got spunk." Tony Stark Chuckles.  
"Well, she's got to learn to be nice to him if we're going to make anything happen." chides Nick Fury  
"Are you sure she's going to agree to work with us Fury? I mean, is it really right of us to jeapordize the saftey of a young lady just for what might work?" Asks the Captain.  
"She's going to have to Steve. Can I call you Steve, or do you just prefer Captain, because I mean which ever you're okay with.." asked Phil  
Fury cuts him off, "Thor, any thoughts?"  
Thor stood in the corner, biting his thumb nail. Clearly lost in thought.  
"My brother will not speak to me. His own flesh and blood, well, his own family, and yet he speaks to a midgardian lady. I do not understand. I truly do not understand" said Thor.  
"None of us do, but we will have to use it to our advantage. It's settled that Suzannah will be the connection between us and that sociopath. She is the only one who has the chance of getting him to cooperate with us." Said Fury.  
Silence fell over the room. They all knew she wouldn't be thrilled with the idea, but she did not have the option to object.  
"Agent Coulson, Wake her promply at seven am tomorrow. Starting at Nine she will begin her shift as a negotiator for shield." Says Fury  
Phil nods in acknowledgement. What an unlucky young lady.


	2. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is one is really short, as will the next two be, but there will be plenty of chapters! Okay, this one is really just a quick look through Loki's perspective!

I admit, this midgardian woman sparked my curiosity. I was infuriated with her capability to infuriate me. It seemed she was not intimidated me or my power. I hated everything about her. I hated the way her brown curls bounced as spun, I hated the way her hips swayed as she walked, how her chest twitched as she laughed, but most of all how her hazel eyes pierced mine. I wanted to know what it is she feared, and I wanted to use it to destroy her. I sat on the ground with my legs crosses, attempting to penetrate her dreams hoping she was already consumed by slumber. I smiled with pleasure when I found she was indeed asleep. I closed my eyes and allow my conscious to enter her mind.   
In her dream she sat alone under a large weeping willow. In the distance were children running about, adults laughing, and a few swimming in the pond in front of her. She wore a white dress sun dress, which had dirt stains in various places. Her hair parted on the side, fell gracefully down past her shoulders. Here she seemed much different than on the mortal plane. She appeared serene, but terribly saddened. How strange for mortal to be saddened within such a beautiful dream. I glanced down at my wardrobe and manifested a new outfit. Black slacks and a green long sleeved cotton button up. It was crucial that I appeared as if she had manifested me, otherwise she would awaken from her slumber.   
I approach her under the willow and stand by her side.   
"Suzannah." I say  
She looks up at me and smiles gently.   
"Loki, how unexpected. Have a seat." She beckons.   
She pats the ground, and I sit in the grass beside her. I open my mouth to speak, when she cuts me off.   
"So, what is it that you want from me? I'm absolutely certain I did not invite you here." she utters   
I gaped. What magic did this midgardian possess?   
"I'm lucid dreaming if you're wondering how I know. I'm aware of the fact that I'm unconscious right now. I'm aware this isn't real. I'm in control of it all, and again, I certainly did not invite you. So, what are you doing here?"   
I felt ridiculous for thinking it magic. I became angered by her wit once more, but this time concealed it.   
"Change of scenery I suppose." I say cooly.   
"Well, I guess that's understandable. I'm not too fond of the Helicarrier myself, although I suppose it's only worse inside a cell. I really miss a good view."   
She pulls herself off the ground and stands. Suddenly we're atop a cliff. The rocks around are red, and the gulf below must drop to well over two-hundred feet. She looks at the edge uneasily.   
"It's the Grand Canyon. Nice isn't it?" She asks.   
I continue to gaze at her, my expression blank. She shifted uncomfortably under my eyes.   
"So...I just figured the change of scenery wouldn't hurt. Speaking of hurt, I know you have a chance here, but don't you even dare trying to push me down there bub. You'll definitely regret it." She looks again at me uneasily. I couldn't harm her here, how peculiar was her nervousness.  
It is then I get it. She's afraid of falling. How perfect. It was absolutely the easiest fear to provoke while on board the Helicarrier. She sits once more on the ground, a great distance from the edge. She looks out, and it appears she is thinking.   
"You ruined everything, you know that?" She turned and said to me.   
Not understanding what she meant I continue to stare at her. She returns her gaze to the gulf.   
"If you hadn't been so rude as to interrupt my rejoice with my father, I wouldn't be stuck working for SHEILD. I can't believe you." she scolded.   
Once more rose to her feet. Her face turned flushed with anger like it did during our argument from earlier. She clenched her fists and looked up at me once more.   
"I think it's time you leave. I need proper rest." She growled.   
Having all the information I need, I turned and walked away, my figure slowly diminishing from this plane.   
I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. What a foul woman. I couldn't wait to see her crumble under my silvertounge. I laid down on the floor of my cell, and for once, allowed myself slumber. 

When I awoke there were no guards and Suzannah was sitting in a chair next to the control panel for my cage.   
"good morning sunshine." she said sarcastically.   
Oh this would be fun. No guards to hold her back, but cameras for SHEILD to watch her crumble. Today would be a good day.


	3. Amity Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up between Loki and Suzannah, but not in a romantic way. Some pretty intense things happen that reall offset Suzannah, and really make her want as far from the Helicarrier as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I feel like my writing is really really vague so again, if you have any question, feel free to ask!

This would be absolutely boring. All this man wanted to do was crush me, and SHIELD wanted me to make friends with him? How could they possibly expect a sociopath alien to befriend a meer "mortal?"   
I look over to the tank to see him grinning sinisterly. Oh god was this man creepy. I took a deep breath and put on the best smile I could.   
"so, did you sleep well?" I winked at him  
"indeed I did sleep well my pet." he growled.   
"uh, yeah, that's good I guess?" I winced.   
I rubbed the back of my neck. This would be horribly awkward. I might as well come clean about the situation. He was a god planning world domination, I really don't think he is as stupid as to not see through this plot of Fury's.   
"Okay, so here's the deal, I know you're not stupid, so lets be clear here. yeah, SHIELD is trying to make me be friends with you to get info out of you, like where your secret base is, but you already knew that's what's up, so I'm really not going to try." I muttered   
"I'm just going to be here reading, so if you need anything, just let me know"  
I opened the pages of Oscar Wilde's "The Importance of Being Earnest" and picked up from where I was. I was just at the best part, Gwendolen had just found out that Earnest was not at all named Earnest, but in fact named Jack. At this I couldn't help but chuckle at such farce.   
"What is so funny?!" Demanded Loki.   
I looked up and he looked enraged. His palms were pressed up against the glass and his breathing was ragged. I was surprised by this. I hadn't the clue as to what provoked him.   
"You mewling quim. I am going to destroy this ship, and you with it. It will plunge from the sky and you will fall thousands of feet to your painful and imminent death." He shouted.   
My breathing hitched. Shit. I know he's just trying to frighten me, but he knew just how to do it. My pulse began racing, and my stomach yearned to free itself from my esophagus. I stood and raced over to the door. I slammed into it with a thud, my hand desperately trying to grasp the smooth steel surface.   
"I'm going to grab some breakfast, you must be hungry so I'm going to grab you something too.." I gasped, trying to catch my faltering breath.   
I stepped outside the door and fall to my knees clutching my chest. I grabbed the wall for assurance that I was indeed not falling to my death at the moment. A guard rushed to my side and helped me collect myself. I keep to my word and venture to the cafeteria, reaching the food line. I settle for a blueberry muffin and a bottle of water. I could not let him know my real motive for escaping his chambers. I return to the prison room and dismiss the guard. Loki is pacing his cage.   
"What took you so long?!" He demands.   
"I got caught up in a conversation with someone, sorry.." I lie.   
"DO NOT LIE TO THE GOD OF LIES."   
I dismiss his tantrum and attempt to lessen the hostility in the room.   
"I got you a muffin and some water if you want it." I say as I gesture towards his tank.   
He doesn't say anything. I decide to extend my peace offering anyways. I call Fury on my phone.   
"Hey Nick, do I have permission to give Loki some food and water? I might have to open his tank, so I'd need guards."   
"I can't? Even with protection? oh... alright. Thanks."   
The phone hangs up with a click, and I turn to face Loki.   
"Sorry, I can't get this to you. Fury says it's unsafe."   
I unwrap my breakfast an prepare to take a bite when I stop. As much as I hate this guy, it's just not right of me to eat in front of someone who is deprived of food.   
"I really shouldn't eat this in front of you. It's rude. I'm sorry." I say surprised by my own words.   
There is a long silence held in the room. I didn't expect a response when he begins to speak  
"Oscar Wilde was a great midgardian author. If he was alive during my reign of this planet, I would have him document my life. "   
I was taken aback by his words. I didn't expect anything other than cruel jests to fall from his lips.  
"indeed he was" I managed to utter.   
For the rest of the day Loki remained reticent. I admit, I was rather disappointed by his lack of conversation. In silence I gather my things and head for the door. Ten hours of silence makes one hell of a day.   
"Goodnight Loki." I mumble, but he just sits legs crossed in his cell, eyes closed. I leave the room and make way to my private quarters. 

In my chambers I prepare for bed. As I'm brushing my teeth, I recollect the events of the day. Why did he have to be so intimidating in real life? Why couldn't be cool and collected like he was in my dreams? It would really make it easier for me to accomplish this task SHEILD has set out for me. I really wish he would visit me in my sleep again tonight. At that thought my toothbrush fell from my mouth, clanking onto the hard tile of my bathroom floor. Oh god what was I thinking? I didn't want that psychopath anywear near my head, let alone inside it.   
There was no way in hell I would allow myself to sleep tonight. Knowing I'm already exhausted, I make a quick run to the cafeteria and grab a cup of coffee. This was going to be a long night. I'm back in my room and I contemplate putting on a movie. I could fall asleep if I watch one....but not if it's exciting right..? I settle on the 2009 adaption of Sherlock Holmes. Gosh did that guy look like Tony. As the movie neared the end, I felt my eyes start to flutter with exhaustion. I didn't believe I could fall into a deep slumber, so I shut my eyes, assuring myself it would only be a few minutes.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I open my eyes to find myself in a white empyrean. My toes turning blue from the freezing temperatures of the snow. Once again, I am adorned in a white sundress and nothing more. I must be dreaming, there was no possible way I could withstand such temperatures. I walk aimlessly through this barren winterland, when I hear a cry. It sounded like I wounded animal. I look to my left and I see a figure laying in the snow. I rush to it's side and it's lying on it's back. Eyes closed, breathing deeply. I drop to my knees and gaze at the creature. It appeared to be a man, but his skin was covered in tribal markings and blue in color . I reach down to touch his face, but halt when his eyes open. They are blood red and pierce right into my soul. I continue my hand's venture down to his cheek and finally it makes contact. I gasp as an electric chill of pain runs all the way up my arm. The pain is excruciating, but I refuse to release my grip.   
"Are you alright?" I mutter, more concerned with his well being than my own.   
He does not respond, but sits up and continues to gaze at me. My palm separating from his cheek. There is a long silence, but then he begins  
"Are you not disgusted? Are you not horrified?!" He yells at me now.   
His rage builds as he inclines to his feet. He snarls, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth.   
"You are a fool! I am not deserving of a mortal's touch!" He shouts once more.   
I was so confused. Who is this man? Why did he seem so familiar?   
He begins to walk towards me, and my steps retract. He couldn't possibly hurt me, he was no beast, but it was best to play it safe.   
"Leave my realm you child. Leave me and never return." He beckoned.   
I clench my fists with rising tension. He continues to stumble my way, sinister written in his motives. I close my eyes in fear and I open them to find myself below my beloved weeping willow. What the hell just happened?   
I attempt to recreate the white wonderland. I work with all my might, but am unsuccessful. I decide to manifest the frostbitten man instead, but to my luck, am unsuccessful yet again. I settle on imagining a fur blanket instead, so I may warm the man to a healthy color if he returns.   
Out of nowhere, there is a loud banging reverberating in the sky. I look up to the vines of the willow to seek out the source. When I see the vines, it hits me.   
"Oh fuck." I gasp  
I wasn't supposed to be asleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My eyes open and I glance at the clock.   
9:30   
shit. I was late for my shift.   
I can hear Fury shouting from the other side of my door. I immediately rush to it to let him in.  
"Suzannah! Do you have any idea what time it i-" Fury's banter comes to a halt. I see he is eying me, and his when his gaze returns to my face I look down at my attire. I was in nothing but a pair of panties and a tank top. My face flushed bright red. Could this day get any worse? I try to modestly cover myself with my arms, but they are of little help. I start to apologize,   
"I'm so sorry Fury, I had such trouble sleeping, I didn't mean to be late, I must've slept through my alarm." I lie. I never set my alarm because I never intended to sleep. Fury looks obviously uncomfortable.   
"It's alright Suzannah, just get yourself together. You have five minutes, and five only. I will wait outside your door."   
Fuck. Five minutes? I rush to my bathroom and meander through my morning routine as quickly as possible. I run a quick brush through my hair, and decide to keep it down in it's natural unruly curly state, instead of wasting time trying to tame it. I glance at the clock. Two minutes left. I rush to my closet and grab the first thing hanging on the rack. A white, knee length sundress. I slip on a pair of flip flops, and gallop to the door just as my time ends.   
The door slides open and I come face to face with Fury, his fist raised, about to knock on the door.   
"Hm, well you clean up pretty fast. I don't expect any future tardies from now on." he demands.  
I nod in recognition. We walk together down the hall towards Loki's holding cell.   
"I would have trouble sleeping too if I were in your place as well Suzannah. I apologize for being impatient with you this morning. Our prisoner has just been rather restless this morning. We're all on edge. He keeps babbling about a woman in white, saying she penetrated his personal thoughts. I guess your choice of wardrobe wasn't the best for today."   
Fury's word startle me. I just pray that my apparel doesn't offset him today. SHEILD was already furious at my lack of progress, and especially the fact that I so openly admitted to Loki the purpose of my meetings with him. I swallow hard, turning Fury's words over in my head.  
We meet the doors to his chambers, and I straighten out my features. I must appear confident today. I have the feeling he's going to try really hard to taunt me today.   
"Alright, good luck Agent." Fury says as he pats me on the shoulder. The doors open and the guards exit leaving Loki and I alone together. I feel a pang of nervousness in my gut at the sound of Fury calling me agent. I knew it was a warning to try harder, a sign that he was extremely displeased with my progress. I emerge into the center of the room, and I am startled by the unexpected quiet of the room. Loki sat on the floor, back to the doors of his glass cage.   
"Remove that horrid dress at once." Loki mutters.  
"Excuse me? I don't believe that's how you should talk to a l-"   
"I SAID REMOVE THAT ATROCIOUS GARMENT AT ONCE!" He shouts now, full body pressed to the glass once more.   
Three guards burst into the room, guns angled to the perpetrator, but I raise a silent hand to cease their unsteadiness.   
Loki climbs to his toes, his fingers curling, nails scratching the glass.  
I take a hesitant step forward. He continues to huff through raspy breaths.   
"How did you do it? How did you invade me you insolent wench?!" hatred brewing in his every word.   
I ignore his speech and continue forward. My mind blurred until my body becomes parallel with his. My breathing becomes shallow and I raise a nervous hand. I tentatively place it on the glass and slide it upward until it is aligned with his own. I look up into his boiling gaze and my eyes lock onto his.  
"Loki, are you alright?" I ask, desperate for an answer  
For a moment our breathing matches and begins to steady, and scene nears an end, but then I feel it. A familiar electric pain writhes up my arm, and a chill clasps onto my skin. My head begins to throb and I see the corners of my world begin to fade black.


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzannah has to relive some pretty awful stuff, and Loki is to blame. He sees her a in a whole new way after uncovering the information that he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it might be a while (a few days) before I upload another chapter because I really want to make the next one longer, and I'm also really busy with school. so yeah. :D Enjoy.

My eyes open and I immediately clutch my throbbing head. I observe the scenery around me and I am below the weeping willow. This time though there are no running children, no laughing families. Just silence. I rub my eyes to assure I am seeing clearly, but when I remove my hands from my face, I find I am in my childhood home in Pennsylvania. I'm in the living room and I can hear shouting coming from the kitchen. I hastily make my way towards the noise when a six year old version of myself runs past me, tears flooding her face. I proceed on my journey to the kitchen. When I arrive I see my parents fighting. My mother slaps my father across the face, and they scream like children at each other. My father grabs my mother's purse and throws it. He tells her to get out, and to take me with her. I sigh, not wishing to relive this memory, when the setting shifts. I'm at my old junior high. School has just ended and preteens are running about wildly. Again I see a splice of my past self, but this time I am thirteen years of age. I sit alone in the grass waiting for my mother to pick me up when a boy I used to fancy approaches me. I look up smiling at him. Travis was his name. God do I remember liking this boy. My chests tightens as I recall the taunts about to fall from his mouth.   
"So, Suzannah, I heard you liked me?" he asked former me.   
My old face flushed pink, and I watched as I quickly refuted his claim.   
"Don't lie, I know you do, but you can forget it. Just add me to your list of people who don't want you. You can put me right next to your daddy-o" he mocked, laughing at his banter.  
I watched as my thirteen year old form began to shake, she began to shout at him. She begged him to stop, but he mercilessly continued, reminding me of the parent that regretted my existence. My stomach twists in knots, and I start to choke on the tension in my throat. Just as I feel I can bear no more, I am in yet again, the placement of another evocative memory. I am seventeen and I am in a shaded apartment. Bottles racking the floor, papers scattered on the nearby table. An unruly and drunk figure of my mother stumbles into the room, can of beer in hand. She slurs her words, and begins her accusations. Every word still burned into my memory like a brand on cattle.   
"You will never account to anything." She blurts and she violently pokes my seventeen year old chest.   
"You are just like your father. A good for nothing monster. You see me? I made something of myself. I am the secretary of the state of New Mexico. You, you will never be anything but a burden." she slurs in her drunken state.   
I knew she wasn't sober enough to consider what she was saying, but the thought must've passed her sensible mind before in order for her to openly admit it now.   
My body tenses, readying myself for her next words. I don't know if I would be able to handle hearing them a second time.   
"You wanna know somethin? My boyfriend and I are engaged." She hold up her left hand and shows off a large glistening diamond.  
"an as soon as we're married I'm shipping you off to live with your father. I'll just tell the media you missed him, that you left me, which makes you the bad guy."   
I never thought she would keep her word. Who knew a year later I would be living on the Helicarrier with my father, working for SHIELD, with no other future ahead of me.   
I shut my eyes and covered my ears. I couldn't take it anymore. Why was I reliving these things. Was I dying? Was this my punishment for being a disappointment? My face was drenched in tears, my whole body shuddering, I crawl into a ball on the ground. The sounds of my own cries slowly muffling the sounds of my mother and my previous self yelling.   
I'm so lost in myself that I don't notice the setting has changed once more until I feel my skin cooling. I open my eyes and once more see snow. Before I have the chance to move, a strong figure grabs me by the shoulders and sits me up. I look up and am confused by who I see.  
"Loki..? What, wha-"  
"What are you?! Where do you come from?!" He looks at me now with less anger, but frustration.   
"I don't know what you mean!" I cry out, tears running down my face.  
"What are you!? What Race do you hail from?!" His frustration building to impatience.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just a person, I'm nothing. Loki, please!" I look at him this time. My eyes bloodshot and glossy. His grip, softens, but he does not release me.   
His gaze however turns sinister. He releases one of my arms and caresses my face with the back of his hand.   
"Oh, but my pet, you are far more than just a person. So very few mortals posess your strength.." He purrs   
I continue to shake. I am not in the least but comforted by his words. He leans close to me, his mouth now by my ear. I shiver at the contact. He sighs into my skin, and wraps his arms around the expanse of my body. He whispers to me now  
"I'm terribly sorry darling. If I knew replaying such awful memories would disturb you so, I might have just explored them by myself."   
I stiffen in his arms at his words. My chest heaves in exasperation. I was sickened and I wanted to be as far from this man as possible. I try to shove him away, but his strength over powers mine, and my attempt to flee is made to no avail.   
"Let me go! You sick bastard!" I say, choking on my tears, still trying to shove the god of mischief.   
Instead of complying with my demands, he raises a gentle hand, and begins to stroke my hair in attempt to pacify me.   
"I'm sorry darling, but it's how it had to be. I had to know why SHEILD had brought you to me." He coos gently into my ear.   
"I wasn't brought to you! I don't understand what you're saying! Just let me go!" I'm desperate now.   
"Oh my dearest pet, let me end you're suffering.." His hand on my hair now finds it's way to my temple. For a second my head is on fire, but then for the second time today, my world goes back.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The surface my body lays upon is soft, it molding with all of my features. My eyelids feel heavy, and I wager in my head if it's worth opening them. Feeling that's it's better judgement to force them ajar, I allow myself to wake.   
"Suzannah." I hear a voice say  
I scan the room through my groggy vision, and find my father at my bedside.   
"Dad..? Where am I?" I ask  
"The infirmary, you fainted earlier, you've been out for ten minutes. What happened in there?"   
The infirmary? What happened?  
"What happened in where dad?"   
"The prison room. From what I've gathered, you two were going head to head and then you both passed out."  
Oh yeah. I forgot about that. So that's how I got here..  
"Are you alright? Did he do anything to you..?"  
Before I have time to answer, Fury and woman who I assume is a nurse enter the room.   
"Rough morning you're having Agent."   
Once more I am wrought with guilt from Fury's statement. The Avengers were really counting on me, and so far I've been proven useless.   
"So I've heard.." I reply.  
I sit up slightly, resting on my elbows. At the movement I can feel the IV shifting under my skin. I've always hated those things. I peel back the tape and pull it out.   
"Excuse me, I would prefer if you would refrain from doing that. I have yet to check your vitals" The nurse scolds.   
"I think I'll live. Can I get some water? Preferably in a bottle." I scoff.   
The Nurse rolls her eyes and leaves to fetch my desired beverage.  
"Okay, ask away Fury. I know you're just dying to pry into my head."   
"This is a serious matter Suzannah. I'd appreciate it if you cut your attitude, otherwise you can forget your home here on the Helicarrier." Fury threatens.   
I close my eyes and sigh.   
"I'm sorry Nick...I'm just so stressed out. I know I'm disappointing everyone. I know I'm not helping at all..I just.." I start to tear up again. "That guy is just so messed up. I don't know half of what he's saying, and I can't remember any of this incident. The last thing that I can recall is you and I rushing down the halls, and me seeing him sitting in his cell. From there it's a total blank."   
Fury pinches the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb and sighs deeply. He stays like that for a while, but then finally allows his arms to drop to his side.   
"It's not you're fault. If anyone should be disappointed, it should be you and your father for allowing me endanger you. From now on, you are completely dismissed from your duties."   
Fury begins to shuffle towards the door, but I stop him before he can leave. I grab his arm and pull him into my embrace. The hug is rather awkward, the large height difference the obvious reason, but it doesn't make it any less sincere.  
"I'll do it. I'll keep doing it. I'm no expert, but I know someone doesn't just come to a foreign planet with plans of world domination because they're bored. I'm going to figure it out."  
He looks at me with admiration. I'm about the break the embrace when another body sandwiches me between it and Nick.   
"I'm so proud of you Suzannah. You're everything I hoped you would be." My father coos as he squishes me further into Fury.   
"Alright, I need some air you guys.." I squeak.   
They both release me from their hold and allow me breathing room. I prepare to ask what I know is going to raise some tension.  
"So first things first.." I sigh. "Is Loki okay?"  
Fury and my father exchange glances and then returns their gazes to me.   
"You should see for yourself.." My father's voice quivers slightly as he answers  
I swallow hard, nervous for what I might see.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stand facing the glass door to his cell, arms crossed.   
"You chained him down?"   
"And you muzzled him?"  
The room remains silent other than my infuriated questions.   
"DO YOU REALLY THINK HE'S GOING TO FUCKING COOPERATE WITH ANYONE LIKE THAT NOW?!"   
I'm pissed beyond belief. All of my progress, (even if it is very little) was diminished.   
"Suzannah, please, language." My father coos.   
"Please let me in, I'm going to release his bindings." I demand.   
"I'm sorry I can't do that. You are no match to this loony bird." Nick refutes.  
A voice barges in, and to my relief he is on my side.  
"My Brother is not insane, he is unwell. He will not harm this woman." Thor's voice booms around the room. God was I thankful to have him around.  
Not wanting to argue further, Nick Hesitantly enters the passcode, and the glass door slides open. For the first time, there is nothing standing between me and the asgardian. I take a step making my way inward.   
Loki sit on his knees, wrists tethered by steel cuffs. The hellish bracelets then attached to the floor by chains, not even long enough to allow him to stand. On his face, a metal muzzle, constricting all possible use of his mouth. I drop to my knees, and first grab his left wrist, unlocking the cuff, and then the right. Chains clinking to the floor. His stance does not change, but he meerly rubs his wrists where the steel was present. My hands begin to shake at the realization of what I was doing. I moved to his face, reaching for the buckle of his muzzle. From the action, the back of my hand accidentally brushes his cheek, and his eyes close at the touch. How miserable you must be to relish in such an unintimate gesture. After a few moments of struggling, the horrid contraption comes off in my hands.   
"Alright I'm sure that's better" I begin to say.   
Without warning Loki, in one swift movement, shoves me full force against a side of the glass prison, his body covering mine. I hear the sounds of guns being readied, but he does not falter in his actions. With a silent hand, Loki cups my face and leans inward until his nose is in contact with my cheek, our lips nearly touching. I can feel his every breath on mine. He hold me like this for what feels like forever before he finally speaks.  
"Thank you." he whispers into my mouth, our lips yet not touching. I close my eyes, but he pulls away, leaving me on the floor.   
My father rushes into the cell and hastily pulls me to me feet. I hobble along with him until I hear the glass sliding once more, this time closing behind me. It's starting to seem impossible to be in Loki's presence without causing a scene.


	5. Self Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's point of view, he comes to terms with some things that have been tugging at him for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Seven Kudos?! I seriously cannot believe it. Thank you all so much for reading this! I means so much to me! You are all so lovely!

I watched as Suzannah was escorted beyond the walls of my humble abode. I relished at the way she sauntered in her father's arms. I desired so to be in his position. My chest tightened at the thought. How could I allow myself to be so enthralled by a simple Midgardian. No, simple she was not, but she was still of Midgard. She was still below me, but yet I could not diminish my sudden infatuation. Her every movement greeted me with passion, energy ablaze in her eyes. She feigned with a fervor that no other Midgardian asserted towards me. She exhumed a hatred and an admiration for her within me all at once. I wanted to torture her for her insolence and outright disrespect of my position, but then gently caress and entangle my limbs with hers all at the sake of her courage. She was a mirror to myself, my portrayal within a different realm. I could not understand though, her undesire to admonish those whom had spawned her anguish. Her undesire to admonish me. More than once I had threatened her ephemeral life, and yet not even five minutes ago, she stood before me, bearing compassion and understanding in her brow. To say I was befuddled by her motives was an understatement. Her and I fought along nearly the same antagonizing pathway, and yet our destinations differ a substantial amount. I wished so dearly to meet her once more within the astral plane. She is not an occurrence one can simply wave aside. She is a holy grail; rare, mythical, sought by many. I decide from now, to append her to my plans. Anxiously, I wait for nightfall, the thought of her presence more enticing by the minute. Complexity was always a part of me.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I enter her mind, I know exactly where to find her; below the weeping willow. I do not change my garments this time, for there is no need. I begin to approach the tree, but stop a few feet away to observe her mannerisms. She sits against the large trunk of the willow, legs sprawled out in front of her. Her hands are carefully wrapped around each other in her lap. She gazes out the the pond, sadness tugging at her complexion. The number of factors contributing her enigma was growing. Although the scenery is of no doubt of Midgard, it is beautiful yet. How is it that she possesses such sorrow here? It could not be the product of a horrid memory, for I have encountered all of those. I should just ask her. I continue my journey to my side, and when I reach my destination, I sit beside her.  
"Loki..? I honestly didn't expect you here..." Her eyes are wider now, light reflecting on their glossy exterior. For a moment she appears so innocent and childlike. The white of her sundress and her bare feet absolutely contributing to the aura.  
"I find it more pleasing to accompany you when I am not shrouded by SHEILD's watch." I say  
Her eyes alight further and she smiles warmly. Does she enjoy my presence?  
"Why does this place make you so sorrowful darling?" I ask  
She looks away from me and towards the pond. She inhales deeply and her upper body rises from the gesticulation.  
"It's beautiful." she says as she exhales. "I've always wanted to come here as a child. I would pass it every now and then with my mother. It always managed to astound me. Still does. It's just so beautiful, and seeing it gave me peace and reassurance, but she never let me go. Never."  
I choose not to say anything, and sit beside her in silence, turning her words over in my head. It's not long before she begins again,  
"She always said it was for the swine of our city. That it would be publicly humiliating to her if either of us were caught here, but I always thought she was too muddled by it's reputation to see it's beauty. It makes me sad that I've never really been here." She finally confesses.  
As the area around us grows quiet once more, tension rises within me, and I feel the need to act, do something extraordinary, as if it is the only chance I have, and that it is fleeting quickly. Silently I reach over and take her hand in mine. She is soft, but yet strong in her touch. She is hesitant in her grasp at first, but her confidence grows and she holds mine with as much desire as I hold hers. It is so strange for me to share such a gentle moment, for I am wrath, I am chaos, I am the face that holds no mercy, and yet I feel clement in her hold. My stomach twists at her power to alter my being. I feel rage growing inside of me. In her touch she is able to subside my dominion. I wish to crush her tiny palm in mine, to hear the bones crack in my grasp, but I am warred in my skin. So desperately do I long for her touch. My anger is dispersed, and I give in to my senses, turning my head so it is facing hers. Slowly she mimics my motion and looks up towards me. Her green eyes bore through mine, and I feel my organs sweltering in the moment. I extend my arm and wrap it around her tiny frame pulling her closer. Our bodies no more than a few inches apart. I lean my face in towards her, my nose nudging her cheek as it did when she freed me from my bindings. I can feel our breath intermixing in small space between our lips, her breathing slightly hitched, nervous, quite even afraid. Her heartbeat is so loud I can feel it pounding in my ears, it feels as if it's going to burst. Oh how I want to feel it explode. I close the gap, our lips finally meeting. She is sweet and soft, a comfort I have never known. I'm so lost in her scent, breathing her in with desperation. We pull apart in need of air and she whimpers quietly in protest as if she didn't want me to hear. A wide grin spreads across my face. I apparently, have more control over her with my touch, than she has over me with hers. I pull her onto my lap and kiss her again. My hands move to the small of her back and I deepen the kiss, teasing her lower lip with my tongue, begging for entrance. She obliges and lets me in. She moves her hands and runs them through my hair, and our breathing intensifies. I loved the rush of this all. Having her under my command. Having her desperate for my touch. I remove my mouth from hers and begin trailing my kisses down her neck, beginning where her jaw meets her ear. She moans lightly into my ear at the sensations, but she moves her hands, flattening her palms on my chest. I start to feel a wetness upon my cheek that is touching hers. I pull her back to see she is crying. Her eyes begin to puff from the liquid, and she shakes her head.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She says through her tears. I sit up straight now, concerned for my pet.  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask, but she continues to cry.  
"I don't know.." She says choking on her sobs.  
I turn her around so that she is facing away from me, but her small frame still remains in my lap, and I wrap my arms around her in an attempt of comfort. I allow her to cry until her tears run dry, and her breathing has returned to normal. It is silent for a long while before she speaks,  
"I'm sorry for ruining the moment and everything with my spontaneous mental breakdown." She says.  
I chuckle. I don't believe this will ever be the last time she touches me in such a manner. She far too weak to resist. I don't even mind her breaking the moment, now that I now have discovered the control I have over her. Now that I have discovered how easy it is to manipulate her with just my touch.  
"It was a new experience for me. Never has a girl begin to cry from my touch. I must admit, I am quite impressed with my own talent" I tease.  
She laughs, and the euphoric light returns to her eyes. For a woman of Midgard, she was quite beautiful. She gets up and walks to the water's edge. She picks up a flat stone and flicks it across the pond, making it jump across the water. I watch her body's movements when she does so, admiring the prize that I have just subdued. I begin to wonder at what dispense she will be to me once I rule over all of Midgard. I choose to shove the thought to the back of my mind, for another day, but do not decide to evade it for too long.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nights pass like this, each one bringing more breathless kisses, skipping stones, and laughter. I have grown rather fond of her company. During the day we say little to each other, avoiding unwanted attention from SHEILD, seeming it only brings trouble to both of us. Except for this particular morning. She enters the room wearing a dark green skirt, with a black long sleeved shirt tucked into it. Just seeing her in my colors wants me to ravish her in front of the cameras for all of SHIELD to see. Not yet have we been so intimate, but my view of her had me anxious to do so.  
"Why have you adorned yourself in green?" I ask  
"Because it's my favorite color..?" I replies  
"Why have you not told me so?" I'm a bit frustrated.  
"Didn't seem important to me.." She says as she shrugs.  
"Well, if you must know, my attire is accented with green, because that is my associated color on Asgard, and if I must confess, viewing you in my flag is arising some primal needs within me."  
She turns to me, and raises an eyebrow. Pout forming on her lips.  
"Gross. I guess I can never wear green again." She teases  
The rest of the day is spent as usual, but my gaze is locked on her. The way her petite figure shifts under that small mass of flowing green initiates my arousal. I begin to pace and wait desperately for nightfall.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally she falls into slumber, and we are able to meet within her dreams. Gods am I thankful for time differences between here and the live plane. Days, weeks, months, could pass on here, and it only be a few hours on the other plane. I could spend as much time as I like prodding her with my scepter here, and not even worry about SHEILD fearing for her on Midgard. I greet her by pulling her into my arms, and pushing her against the trunk of the willow. I kiss her with fervor, as deeply as I can, trying to hard to appeal to her arousal. Our breathing heavies, and I trail down her neck with my lips, exploring her clothed body with my hands. Oh how annoying were these fabrics. I want to just remove her clothing with a wave of my hand, with my magic, but I want so desperately the pleasure of stripping her bare with my hands. I return my kisses to her lips, and magic off my shirt, so that I am in only my leather trousers. I place one of my hands upon her thigh and move it upward, pushing up the hem of her white dress. For a moment she doesn't notice what I am doing, but then she stops me. She pulls my hand off her thigh, and holds it. She looks me in the eye and begins to apologize.  
"I'm sorry I can't do this." She looks at me now, her face growing pink with embarrassment.  
I groan in exasperation.  
"Why not?!" I ask, with a little more frustration than I would like to display.  
"It's just I've never...you know.." Her face changes from pink to a hot red. Oh, of course she was a virgin. I grunt with displeasure. How dare she defy my means of control over her!  
"But darling.." I plea.  
"I'm sorry, the answer is no." She commands.  
Although I am infuriated with my need and her denial to let me command her, I am no animal. My mother raised me better than that.  
"Alright." I grunt.  
She grabs my hand and pulls me along with her. We walk together towards the pond. She might not give way now, but she will come around eventually. She cannot resist me. I see it in her eyes, the lust. She will be mine.


	6. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are a little turbulent between Loki and Suzannah. Quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm so sorry my lovelies for the lateness of this chapter! I've just been extremely busy with school. I really hope this chapter helps fuel your needs! And oh my goodness 12 Kudos?! I can't believe you guys! That's almost double I had last time I posted. I love you all so much!

It had been three days since Loki last visited my dreams. I wondered why that was so. I couldn't help but itch at the idea that my refusal to bed him made him angry, and so in return he wasn't visiting me as a form of punishment. I was anxious this morning getting ready for my watch. Every morning since that night, he has avoided eye contact and all of the small talk I had attempted. Over the course of the three days, very dark circles have begun to form around his eyes, along with bags under them. A sure sign he wasn't sleeping too. As I'm getting ready I can't decide what to wear. I want to capture his attention, and hopefully keep it too. I rummage through my closet and find it. The white sundress. Thank goodness it was clean. I pull it over my head, and look in the mirror. A sense of dissatisfaction sweeps over me, it doesn't seem like enough. I rummage once more through my clothes until I find a forest green cardigan. I reached for it tentatively, nervous, remembering his reaction the last time I wore green. There was a chance I could anger him by wearing it. He might think I'm a tease..I sigh and decide to wear it anyways. If anything would capture his attention this would. The sundress says the rest I can't say aloud.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stand outside the doors to his room. My hands shake as I reach to enter the passcode. I was so scared for what might happen, but more so of what might not. The door slides open, but I do not enter. The gaurds who are on watch before me exit the room, leaving me standing in the doorway. I feel like I'm going to burst. It feels like that first day I came here to meet my father. I take a deep breath and slowly make my way into the room, resuming my usual position. He is facing away from me, sitting on the floor just as he has the past few days.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Hours pass and the silence still hangs taut in the air. My stomach twists inside me. I'm wrought with emotions. Humiliation, Anger, and Disappointment flood my body. Ever so slowly the anger begins to peak and consume all other feelings. My knuckles turn white as I begin to clench my fists. I wasn't going to just put up with this, and I certainly wasn't going to waste my time trying to negotiate with him. I will not allow myself to be used. I stand from my seat and move towards the door. I pull out my cellphone and dial for Nick Fury.   
"Nick, I'm leaving my shift early, I don't feel well and the captive isn't very talkative again today..could you send someone in my place?" I ask   
"Sure thing Suzannah. Your father's shift in there is next actually, I'll just send him in early"   
"Thanks Nick." I say   
I hang up my phone and turn it off. I really don't want to talk to anyone today. I can hear my father coming down the hallway, and I enter the passcode to the door to exit. Before I leave the room I glace one more time towards Loki's cell. To my surprise he is looking at me over his shoulder. I am unable to read his face. It was soft, yet stern. No emotions seemed to be displayed. He just stared at me. I look away, and when I do, I see my father entering the room.   
"Not feeling well?" He asks  
"You got here fast." I say trying to avoid the answer. I was always a horrible liar.   
"Yeah, I was just around the corner doing some patrols."   
"Oh, well thank you." I mutter.  
"No problem hun" He pulls me in and kisses my forehead.   
"Get well Suzannah. I know you haven't been resting well." He says as a last attempt to give his condolences.   
I give him a weak smile exit. He was right. I barely have gotten any sleep. In the brief moments that I did dream, I woke myself up with anxiety and worrying. And all because of Loki....My face grows red and hot at the thought. I feel so stupid. He is the god of lies after all. As I'm walking down the hall towards my room, I realize that my flaming face is quite apparent. Not wanting to be asked about my state, I rush as quickly as I can to my dorm. When I find the door I quietly slip in and close it behind me. I immediately plop first face into the comfort of my mattress. Maybe I was just too eager to be cared for, or at least think that I was. I lift my face from the sheets and rub my eyes with my fists, as an attempt to scrub my own foolishness away. That really was the only reason I could think of as to why I would allow a crazy alien sociopath to kiss me. The only reason why I would kiss him back. Oh god was I sickened with myself. The longer I layed in the bed, the harder it became to keep my eyelids ajar. I give way to my tiredness and allow them to shut. The darkness was a friendly thing. I really needed some sleep.   
________________________________________________________________________________  
My dreams come as usual. White sundress, weeping willow, pond. I don't think I'll ever grow weary of this setting. It's so beautiful. I still don't understand how ever my mother could have thought it objectionable. I close my eyes, and tilt my head to the trunk of my beloved willow. I sigh in delight. For the first time in a few days I feel at peace. As the cool breeze blows through my unruly locks, I feel truly relaxed. Only for a few moments of course. My happiness is severed by a voice.   
"Darling?"   
I sigh and open my eyes. Loki.   
"I'm not your darling." I say coldly. I don't even turn to look at him. I keep my gaze on the water.   
"Suzannah." He says now, more sternly.   
Once more I ignore him, and he sighs. All of a sudden the children in the scenery freeze in their actions. The wind stops blowing and the sky grows dark. I still refuse his recognition until he uproots my beloved willow, and my back hits the ground in it's absence. He looks down at me now. My eyebrows furrow with with frustration and I cross my arms.   
"What the hell was that for?!" I ask, obviously cross.   
"It is rude to ignore someone when they are speaking to you." he says  
"well learn to take your own advice then.." I whisper under my breath.   
"I have been busy!" He shouts at me. I sit up now.   
"Busy with what?! You've been stuck inside your fucking cage. What fucking business could you have been busy with?!" I'm infuriated now. This was the best he could come up with?  
"Your puny Midgardian brain would not comprehend." He bickers.   
"My puny Midgardian brain? Who the fuck do you think you are? I think you're forgetting something, you're the one stuck in a fucking cell. At least I have half a brain to not do something to get myself put in there." I say through exasperation.   
"Suzannah, language please. Your swears are not fit for a lady." He says softly now. My rage only peers over the edge at his words. I stand at my feet now, finger pointed at his chest.   
"You are pathetic you know that?" I poke his chest,   
"You come here for god knows why only to yell at me." I poke his chest again   
"well you know what, as of now I'm preferring your abse-" I try to poke him again, but he grabs my wrist. I look up to him.   
"I will tell you soon, I promise." He looks at me with such sincerity it makes me sick. I try to free my wrist from his grasp, but an unsuccessful. He instead pulls me closer to him, into a full embrace. My arms are pinned to my sides. I know it's wrong, but I allow myself to enjoy the moment. It's not a permanent situation. It won't be long before Thor takes him back to his home planet and I never have to see him again. I bury my face in his chest and breathe in his scent. I really think it's time to wake up.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I open my eyes, and scan the room for my phone through my blurry vision. I rub my eyes with my fists and things become a little clearer. I look to my nightstand, but it's not there. Something new is though. I reach over and grab the object. It's a book. There's a golden tag on it. It reads 

I am Loki of Asgard, here is my history. 

I push the tag aside and read the title. "Asgard; a treasury of it's finest and darkest moments." I laugh a little remembering how I had asked him who he thought he was during our argument. It seems he had responded to me, just as I had to him when we first met. I open pages and smooth my fingers across the print. How lovely. My heart swelled. I wonder how he managed to get this to me. I really couldn't think of any way other than magic. At that my heart stopped. Magic. Oh god, I had to tell Fury now. If he had the magic to conjure this book, I'm sure he had enough to break from his prison. I searched for my phone in a panic. I find it on the bed near where I was sleeping. I attempt to dial, but I find that it is off. Did I really have to fucking turn it off earlier. I press it's power button, and wait for it turn on, urgency growing with every second. I sigh with relief when it finally does, but it's too late. I hear a giant thud, and I am suddenly thrown to the ground. My chest heaves in panic. I crawl to my bedroom door and try to make my way out. I needed to find out what was happening, although I was certain it all revolved around a certain god of mischief.


End file.
